You dam dobe
by Kikina
Summary: Summary: Sasuke never expected to be brought to the pool by his best friend and receive what might be a confession.


**Summary:** Sasuke never expected to be brought to the pool by his best friend and receive what might be a confession.

**A/N:** A high school Fic I made in English class. It went different than planed but the main focus is still there.

**Pairings: **Narusasu/Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** I didn't make Naruto only this story.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think at the moment. For right now his blond classmate and best friend Naruto Uzumaki had just saved him from his out of control and growing fan club. He couldn't help but look down at his hand that Naruto was still holding while they ran. Now you'd think that Naruto would see something wrong with holding another man's hand but he doesn't if that guy was Sasuke. Everyone knew Naruto would sometimes hold Sasuke's hand and they thought nothing of it. Naruto would always hold Sasuke's hand when they were smaller and he continued to do so as they grew up. Everyone thought it was something he just didn't grow out of so it was considered normal. Anyway back to now. Sasuke was happy that Naruto saved him but that was five minutes ago. Where exactly was Naruto taking them at the moment?

"Naruto" Sasuke finally called after another ten minutes. He thought they would of left school by now but no. during that whole run, walk and hide routine of ten minutes, wait let's call it ten since there was a bathroom break and a lunch break. Sasuke wouldn't say he was bored or anything. Naruto always brought enjoyment to his life that's for sure he was just wondering why? "Why are we still in school? No. Better yet why are we at the pool?" he said looking at the water with his blond. Yes, after Naruto's rescue/wandering and hiding for 2 minutes. He brought them to the pool which they have been staring at for the last five minutes before Sasuke had decided to speak. Naruto didn't say anything to the question except to take a glance at Sasuke. At that Sasuke decided he'd give Naruto 5 more minutes before pulling them to leave.

After about 2 minutes Naruto finally spoke "hey Sasuke" he said getting the brunettes attention. He didn't turn as he continued "do you think that I'm smart?" he finally asked. Sasuke didn't have to think as he quickly said "yes. I mean I tutor you every week anyway." He finished while getting a push from his blond companion. Is this why we're standing here? He's thinking about self-esteem? He can be such an idiot sometimes. So can we go now? Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was acting a little strange. He looked like he wanted to say something. What was he thinking in the blond head of his?

"Sasuke" Naruto finally said bringing Sasuke from his wondering thoughts about his blond friend. Keeping his composure he replied with his famous "Hn." Turning around to see Naruto was finally facing him and his eyes looking a little frantic. What the hell was this idiot thinking about? Just spit it out, what could be on his mind. Naruto finally caught Sasuke's eyes and said "what do you think of me?" Not many things startled Sasuke. He was an Uchiha after all. But Naruto was one of the only few people who could.

After a few seconds Sasuke was able to put his calm demeanor back up. Not the same could be said about his mind that was now frantic. **'**Oh my gosh! What did he just say? Looking at it we're in a quiet place, no one's around, we have a nice mood. Did he just confess? Wha-what should I do?**'** in his 16 years of life Sasuke never thought he could be so dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what to do. It wouldn't be hard to let Naruto down easy and Naruto would be the first person in history to get a sweet decline ever from Sasuke. That's something he could be really proud of. The thought of this being a confession wasn't what was freaking Sasuke out at the moment. It was thinking if he was actually going to turn him down…what? A faint blush started to appear on Sasuke's face as he started to let his mind wonder and think that maybe his feelings for Naruto was more than just friendship.

It was Naruto's time to wonder what was wrong with his friend. Sasuke's face was a little flushed and he had opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment. Naruto had never really seen Sasuke like this before and a thought crossed his mind that Sasuke actually looked kind of cute at the moment. "Sasuke" Naruto said tilting his head to the side a little and staring with his deep sky blue eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but look at them. It was not helping his thought process at the moment. So in retaliation "what do you think about me?". He wanted to know what Naruto thought since he was coming up with a conclusion in his head. He just wanted a little support from the person who had asked. Of course being Naruto he replied "I asked you first teme". Dam, for one of the few times in his life he was hoping he could not be first. He wasn't going to lie to Naruto. If he was serious about it then he would be to.

Naruto has no idea of what's going on in Sasuke's mind so he decided to speak up "Sasuke" catching the brunette's attention again. "I know I can be stupid sometimes. I know I get tutored by you sometimes to but I'm smart" he finished looking confident and seeing that Sasuke had started to calm down. "Yeah. Like I said you're smart and you put effort into everything you do. It's admirable to say the least". That was one of the things that he really liked about Naruto. He tried his best and wouldn't let anything hold him back. It made Sasuke smile to know that his words had made Naruto smile.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now Sasuke" Sasuke couldn't help but start to blush again. How long had Naruto been thinking about his feelings for him. He seemed very serious about it from the way he was acting. He knew when Naruto was determined about something he was going to go through with it. "it comes to my mind every time we're at the pool" that couldn't be helped since they were on the swim team. Both of them being top swimmers. What came to Sasuke's mind was the day Sasuke and Naruto had to demonstrate CPR for the newcomers. They had swim practice 3 to 4 times a week. Would he always think about it?

"And the pool made me think about you" Naruto stated turning away from the pool again to face Sasuke. "It made me think about you and me". Sasuke had to let it sink in. was Naruto saying the pool was what helped him figure out he was in love with Sasuke. Did swimming make him aware of his feeling for him? Is this part of the reason he was confessing at the pool. If he thought the Uchiha would be swooned then…well he wasn't going to say it was working that was for sure. He had a reputation to uphold and he was trying really hard to.

"You might think it's really stupid but don't laugh at me ok" Naruto said looking serious but blushing at the same time. This in turn brought the dam blush back to Sasuke's face once again. For one of the few times in his life he once again felt like he wasn't prepared for something. But he wasn't going to laugh at Naruto's feelings after all he had finally realized his own. He might not enjoy fighting against the blushes that had no right to try and come on his face but it was only more proof of what he was feeling at the moment.

Sasuke wasn't prepared for when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. The blond boy was looking at the floor like he was preparing for what he was about to say. Sasuke couldn't help the thump he was feeling in his chest. The Naruto he was seeing now wasn't he was use to. He was use to an unpredictable loud idiot. That's the one he loved but he was enjoying the one he had right now as well. Even Naruto had serious moments and Sasuke was happy that he was the one to usually see them.

"You see" Naruto said brining Sasuke back from his thoughts making the brunette look up to see azure eyes shoot up at him. "I think you're magic" Naruto finally said catching Sasuke a little off guard as he repeated it keeping eye contact with his blond friend noticing that Naruto had nodded as he continued to talk again. "I think that you and me are magic" that statement definitely made Sasuke's heart beat up again. Was Naruto saying that them being together was like magic? Did he think that strongly about it?

"Naruto…is that really what you think" he asked having a harder and harder time hiding his embarrassment. He wanted to be sure of what he was saying. "Yeah I really do" Naruto stated proudly with a big grin on his face. Naruto moved a hand from Sasuke's shoulder to the back of his head, which surprised Sasuke for a moment that Naruto was pulling him a little closer. 'Is he trying to kiss me' Sasuke thought at the slow movement. He was definitely not going to play the chick role but since Naruto was the one taking the initiative he could let it go one time. He was starting to shut his eyes to kiss the blond. His pink lips looked so-

"You see your hair" Naruto started rubbing the back of Sasuke's head making the brunette realize he had stopped moving and he was looking at the blond. "Your hairs like magic" the blond finished as the brunette replied with a "huh?" as he quickly moved away. "Your hair and mine to their like magic. Weren't you listening to what I've been saying Sasuke?" he asked with an, I know you heard me look. His look turned to surprise as he noticed the Sasuke he had never seen make such a dumbfounded face before. "Um…Sasuke?" he asked making sure he was listening.

Sasuke's composure was totally gone. What the hell was this about magic hair? He needed to get back his focus. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…what do you mean by magic hair? Please explain" he really needed to understand where Naruto was coming from with this. So Naruto began "I think some people are born with magic hair. Like you and me. You see every time we swim, after we're done everybody else's hair is a mess but yours goes back to a chickens butt and my spikes spike back up. That's why I think we have magic hair." He finished with a grin.

'Chicken butt', Sasuke let that word echo around his head for a while as he thought back to where this began. "What did you mean when you asked me what I thought about you?" he asked "making sure you wouldn't think it was a stupid question. But you think I'm really smart so you must believe me, so it's cool." He answered happily. "You said you were thinking about this for a while. When you came to the pool, when you saw me, you thought about you and me right?" he asked again. "Yeah like a few months after we started swimming. Your chicken butt hair made me first notice and I noticed mine to. Our hair issue comes to my mind when I see the pool." Naruto answered again making Sasuke let that chicken butt insult wonder his thoughts yet again.

Naruto was confused what was Sasuke thinking about? "uh Sasuke…are you tired?" he asked the still mind boggled Uchiha whose only response was a "what?" unsure of where Naruto was coming from now. "Uh it's because when I was touching your hair you kind of started to lean. Are you tired?" he asked looking concerned and making a dam blush cross Sasuke's face once again which made Naruto yell and point to his face "ah! See your turning red again!". A lot of emotions were going through the Uchiha but the main one was embarrassment, also the word chicken butt. Not only was his hair technically being made fun of but he just realized his feelings for an idiot he thought was confessing to him. He had never felt so, so stupid. He couldn't hide the embarrassment as his whole face finally lit up bright red which Naruto definitely noticed.

"Huh" was all Naruto got out after the split second before he hit the pool water. He swam back up to a reddened Sasuke yelling. "Teme! Why'd you do that?" which he shut up when finished after noticing the scary expression from the embarrassed boy who yelled at him "You dam dobe!" and running off leaving a very, very confused Naruto.

After getting home and explaining to his parents why he was soaked. He got a laugh from his mother who told him he should apologize. For what, he didn't know but his parents did. He wanted to ask his dad but he wouldn't tell him since his mother had threatened to hit him if he did. So he decided to call Sasuke's older brother for advice. After telling Itachi the story he laughed to but he agreed with Naruto's theory. He was cool like that and told Naruto to try talking to Sasuke.

A ruffle of the phone and what was clearly Sasuke yelling at Itachi Naruto managed to catch Itachi laughing while he said "I rather believe Naruto's theory. What were your believing Sasuke?". A scary silence before Sasuke yelled "Die Uzumaki! You giant idiot" then came a dial tone. Naruto wondered why Sasuke was so angry "I guess he doesn't believe in magic?" and with that Naruto decided he was going to make Sasuke believe in magic as soon as he stopped getting ignored by him.

**A/N:** so that's the end. It so went different than the original goal. Might have been because I was making sure my English teacher didn't notice I wasn't writing for her class.


End file.
